


Birthday Surprise

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Robin is surprised when his daughter shows up late at night with surprise for him.Written for the Fictober prompt: “you did this?”
Relationships: Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fictober20





	Birthday Surprise

Robin was hard at work. It was fairly late into the evening. He didn't really expect anyone else to show up in the large tent. 

He knew that he really shouldn't be here either. Most of the camp were asleep or heading in that direction, outside of those on watch. Robin just wanted to be sure that the battle plan for their next fight was, well not perfect, but near there. He didn't want to make any mistakes that could cost anyone their lives. He could already hear several people telling him that he was worrying too much, overworking himself. That they had planned this out earlier and it would work fine. He didn't need to stay up the entire night going over it or planning out their next encounter. 

Robin wished he could just go to bed, but it wasn't easy. Sleep never came easy for the young man. If he wasn't haunted by nightmares, then his sleep was fitful and unsatisfying. Usually he stayed up until he couldn't anymore and then he got what he needed to function. He didn't always do this. Even if sleep was not easy, he knew that it was important for a focused mind. He did what was necessary for him. He was the Shepherd's tactician and he'd never want to do anything that would end up causing them harm. 

But tonight was a night where he knew that if he tried to chase sleep, it would not come. So he worked instead. 

It felt different tonight. Like there was something he was forgetting to do. He was good at not showing how anxious he could be, wanting to give confidence to others, but alone. Alone was different. He chewed at his bottom lip as he looked over the battle map once more. He almost didn't hear the sound of a voice. 

"Father?"

Robin looked up to the door of the tent to see Morgana appear. She looked at him like he wasn't sure if she should enter, but he motioned for her to join him. When she did, he noticed that she was carrying something. A cake.

"I was hoping to find you awake."

"Having a midnight snack? A whole cake seems to be fairly heavy for this time of night."

Morgana seemed confused as she approached. There was something to her expression, like maybe she shouldn't say anything. Like it was a mistake coming in here. Robin wasn't sure what was wrong. 

"It's not just for me." Morgana placed it down carefully. It looked fairly delicious. 

"Did someone make this?"

"I did." This time there was pride in her voice as she smiled up at him. It warmed his heart, even though he still wasn't sure what was going on. 

“You did this?” Morgana nodded. "Why?"

"I don't have a good memory of my time before. It's all fuzzy but there are... pieces. Today. Today is the day we celebrated our birthday."

Birthday. The cake suddenly made sense. Yet there was something else that he wasn't sure if he was quite understanding. First of all, Robin had no idea when his birthday was. He was certain he had one; everyone did. It was just his lack of memories of his past kept him from knowing when. Secondly, he didn't think that their birthdays were the same day. It was possible, if highly improbable, but something about Morgana's words made him feel like that wasn't the case. 

"You don't know your birthday." She spoke it like it was a fact and Robin nodded, confirming it. "Neither do I. So we should celebrate together. It doesn't matter if we don't know our real ones. We can share this one."

"That sounds nice. So you made a cake for us to share?"

"Yes."

He wasn't going to get much done tonight. He wanted to hear more about what Morgana remembered. And to share this cake with her. He wasn't going to get much done tonight and if was his birthday, a fake one but one that he had decided once, then he wanted to celebrate it. Just for a little while. 

"Let's go eat this elsewhere."

Morgana lit up, nodding. They left the room behind. So he wouldn't get sleep. At least he wasn't working. 


End file.
